rarefandomcom-20200213-history
List of implied characters in the Banjo-Kazooie series
The ''Banjo-Kazooie'' series features many characters; however, some characters also make passing mentions of other characters who remain unseen by the player, and as such their existence is only implied. This page is a list of implied characters in the Banjo-Kazooie series, ordered by the game in which they are first mentioned. Mentioned in Banjo-Kazooie Gruntilda's dog Gruntilda's dog is mentioned by Brentilda in Banjo-Kazooie, as one of her facts about Grunty for the Grunty's Furnace Fun quiz show. The dog's actual name is randomly-generated at the start of each game file, and is either "Bignacka," "Legchomper," or "Ripper." Gruntilda's band Gruntilda's band is mentioned by Brentilda in Banjo-Kazooie as a Grunty fact. According to Brentilda, it is a musical group she is part of during the events of the game. The name of the band is randomly-generated at the start of each game file, and is either "Grunty and the Broomstick Boys," "Grunty and the Cauldron Crew," or "Grunty and the Monster Mob." Gruntilda's best friend Gruntilda's best friend is mentioned by Brentilda in Banjo-Kazooie as a Grunty fact. Grunty met her best friend during her days at witch school, and the name of her friend is randomly-generated at the start of each game file, and is either "Fatty Hatty," "Sweaty Betty," or "Saggy Maggy." Gruntilda's boyfriend Gruntilda's boyfriend is mentioned by Brentilda in Banjo-Kazooie as a Grunty fact. Brentilda mentions that this boyfriend was her "first and last," meaning they are likely not seeing each other as of the events of Banjo-Kazooie. The name of her boyfriend is randomly-generated at the start of each game file, and is either "Undead Ed," "Dirty Berty," or "Greasy Grant." Gruntilda's pet Gruntilda's pet is mentioned by Brentilda in Banjo-Kazooie as a Grunty fact. Grunty's other pet (besides her dog), which she owned while she was younger, is randomly-generated at the start of each game file, and is either a baby dragon, a mad vulture, or a greasy warthog. King Sandybutt King Sandybutt is a former ruler of Gobi's Valley. When Banjo and Kazooie enter his tomb, they are notified by a Mum-Mum that the tomb belongs to King Sandybutt, and tells them to leave, beginning a countdown. If they do not make it to the end of the tomb's maze within the time limit, they will be crushed. If they do, however, they earn a Jiggy, which can be found in Sandybutt's casket. Dingpot's girlfriend Dingpot's girlfriend is mentioned as one of Dingpot's random lines of dialog when Banjo and Kazooie stand near him. All that is known about her is that she was a saucepan and Gruntilda broke her handle. Non-existent characters Many incorrect answer choices during Grunty's Furnace Fun mention characters that presumably don't exist; their names are usually corruptions or synonyms of an actual character's name. Listed below are these character names (though the list does not include characters that do appear in later games, such as Jamjars or Humba Wumba). *Admiral Browneye the Pirate *Aqualung the Dolphin *Beakers the Mole *Bloop the Fish *Boggy the Walrus *Bubbles the Fish *Bumpy the Baboon *Cranky the Whale *Jimbo Jambo the Shaman *Mr. Piles the Alligator *Mrs. Bile the Crocodile *Nakker the Injured Ghost *Ratlee the Snake *Riptup the Turtle *Robnut the Squirrel *Sipper the Drinking Ghost *Stinker the Tree *Trunker the Elephant *Wizzo the Washbasin Mentioned in Banjo-Tooie Tiptup's daughters Tiptup's daughters are mentioned by Tiptup in Banjo-Tooie. Before the hatching of his son, Tiptup Jr., he mentions that he hopes the child is male, as he already has 19 daughters. It is unknown if any of the turtle children in the Tiptup Choir are his. Terry's wife Terry's wife is mentioned by King Jingaling in his zombie form. Apparently, she left Terry for reasons unknown, abandoning him and their children. Mrs. Klungo Mrs. Klungo, presumably the wife of Klungo, is mentioned in Banjo-Tooie after Banjo and Kazooie defeat Klungo for the third time. Klungo states that if he continues doing Gruntilda's bidding, he will soon end up so disfigured from the injuries it entails that "Mrs. Klungo won't find him handsome anymore." Mentioned in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Lady of Games The Lady of Games, presumably the wife and "female counterpart" of the Lord of Games (L.O.G.), is mentioned is mentioned by L.O.G. in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, when he is talked to in Showdown Town. According to him, she created the first video games involving "pony-riding, lovely kittens, and ninjas being blown up with rocket launchers." Hag Trolls The Hag Trolls are a female gaming clan of which Humba Wumba is a member. Their name is likely a play on the Frag Dolls, a group of female gamers sponsored by Ubisoft. Category:Lists Category:Banjo-Kazooie Category:Banjo-Tooie Category:Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Banjo-Kazooie Characters